


Worth the Fight

by allmyfluffylove



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, CEO Ling, Dojo instructor LanFan, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ling is such a dork, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyfluffylove/pseuds/allmyfluffylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To let off steam from his demanding corporate job, Ling Yao gets a new training partner at the local dojo. And what he's about to discover is that not only is she an excellent fighter, she's also worth fighting for.</p><p>For my sister, the doodle queen <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Appointment of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpens/gifts).



Mei Chang checked her wristwatch. It was 6:50 pm.

 _The next and last appointment will be in ten minutes_.

She rose from the reception desk and made her way to the office, heels clacking against the tiled floor. As usual, she rapped her knuckles thrice on the black wooden door then promptly went inside.

She cleared her throat. “Sir, your trainer is here to see you.”

Annoyance prickled her stomach as a voice, clearly obstructed by food replied, “Mmf ove courshe, mmf lethimin pleashe”

A revolving leather chair spun around to reveal a man of twenty chowing down on his third bowl of instant ramen, soup dribbling down his chin and onto his white collared shirt. Black loafers were propped up on the desk. His eyes were closed and his normally stoic face was softened into an expression of perpetual bliss.

Mei crossed her arms, leaned against the door and sighed. On days like today, it was really hard to believe that sitting before her, with noodles and a cheeky smile on his lips _,_ was Ling Yao

 _The_  Ling Yao.

Future CEO of REDGRID, the world’s top innovator in artificial intelligence (AI for short). As his assistant, it was her job to manage his schedule and coordinate his every move to the satisfaction of the current CEO and founder, Ling’s father.

But to her, Ling Yao was just a goofball, who was currently having a ramen epiphany. Mei sighed; she felt more like a glorified babysitter than anything but at least she was getting paid.

And  _a lot_ , for that matter.

She marched up to his desk and ripped the ramen cup from his hands, ignoring the soup that spilled onto her blazer. Ling blinked as he slurped up the noodles twirled in his chopsticks.

“Whash wroang?”

Mei threw the cup into the trashcan.“Will you please swallow,” she said, disgusted.

Ling rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated swallow, ending the gesture with a satisfied gulp.

Mei crossed her arms again. “Sir, it is unbefitting to greet Master Fu in this manner. Now wipe up that mess and for the last time,  _get your filthy feet of the table!_ You have no idea how many times I’ve had to call in the janitors, just to clean up the crap your shoes leave everywhere-”

“Ok, ok, sheesh! I got the memo on the janitors two hours ago.”

She threw the tissue box from the coffee table, hoping it would hit him but Ling caught it with nimble fingers. He stuck out his tongue.

“What are you, five?” Mei said sarcastically.

He pulled out a tissue and mopped up his face. He slowly lowered his loafers and placed them where they should be, on the carpeted floor. Ling rested his chin on his crossed hands, elbows propped up on the desk. “Better?” he asked with a sigh.

Mei glared and pointed at the orange soup drops decorating the front of his shirt. Ling looked down and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Oops.”

“Oops?! You do realize that I have to now make  _another_  run to the dry cleaners? That’s the third time this week!”

“Aw but come on! You know how much I love this ramen, it’s the spicy chili flavour!”

Mei yanked at her braids in frustration. She didn’t have time for this.

“I don’t care! As of today, NO MORE RAMEN or else you’re going to have to find someone else who can handle cleaning after a pig like you."

Ling placed a hand over his heart and cried out in mock distress, “Oh Mei-chan! You wound me, to call me a ‘pig’ of all things!”

Her temper flared. With a growl, her fingers dropped and curled into fists. Her anger wasn’t able to block out the sudden stabbing pain in her chest. It took every ounce of her will to not smack him round the head.

“ _Do not_  call me Mei-chan!"

Noticing her fists, Ling held up his hand in surrender, but his eyes shone with amusement.“My apologies, dear cousin. I forgot that Alphonse was the only one who could call you that. Tell me, how is he coping from the breakup?”

Mei felt her face redden and winced as her heart still insisted to speed at the mention of  _that_  name. It was too soon.  _Still too soon._

“From the reports I’ve been reading, his performance in the lab has never been better! Why, just last month Mr. Elric has successfully made an updated prototype for REDGRID’s operating system. He is truly a genius, we’re lucky to have him, aren’t we?”

 _Last month…_ Face burning, she uncurled her fingers and smoothed out her skirt. She took a calming breath and tried to ignore her heartache. She had a job to do. There was no way she was going to cry, not in front of this cheeky bastard. And there was no way she was going to lose it, because sadly, warranted punches to the future of this company wasn’t in the job description either.  

Mei swallowed the sob building up in her throat and said,  “I will bring in Master Fu now.”

Ling’s look of amusement quickly changed to one of concern. But it was short lived because like Mei, he also had a job to do. His bright black eyes dimmed to a dull gleam and his face reverted to a familiar stoic, collected expression; his mask.

Ling nodded. “Thank you, Ms. Chang.”

Mei nodded and walked out of the office. A minute later, she re-entered with an elderly man dressed in a black tank top and sweatpants. A thick white rope was tied around his forehead, securing his silvery grey locks. A small moustache covered his upper lip and bushy eyebrows rested above his piercing black eyes.

Ling gave him a polite smile. “Master Fu, welcome to my office. How may I help you?”

Master Fu bowed in greeting. He replied in his gravely voice, “Mr. Yao, I require no assistance. I am here to bring information regarding your training at the dojo.”

“Ah. I see, very well then.”

Ling motioned for him to sit in the chair designated for the clients then asked, “Would you care for a beverage? Or anything else while my assistant is here?”

Master Fu sat down in the chair and turned his attention to her for a moment.“What is your name?”

“Mei Chang, sir.”

“You have the same eyes...but kinder. Tell me, are you a relative of Mr.Yao?”

She blinked. How perceptive. “You are correct sir, I am Mr.Yao’s second cousin.”

“Hmm.” He continued to look at her for a moment longer. His piercing gaze softened, noticing her flushed face and rigid posture.

He sighed and turned around to face Ling once more.

“That will not be necessary. I am your last appointment aren’t I? Instead of treating me to a drink, may I suggest you to relieve Ms. Chang from her duties for the day? Your cousin appears to be quite distressed.”

Mei felt her face redden from embarrassment but she couldn't help but feel touched by the old man's concern. She allowed her tight shoulders to unclench and turned to face her boss, waiting for his response to Master Fu’s request.

 _I must have touched a nerve there_ … Ling’s stomach writhed with guilt, all amusement he felt from teasing her gone. And the way she said _cousin_ , like they were only distant relatives and not the close friends they’ve become over the years of working together. He'd have to give her another raise before long to keep her here. 

He kept his guilt concealed and solemnly nodded. “I believe that is reasonable. Ms. Chang, thank you for your service today. I will see you tomorrow?”

Mei inclined her head to Master Fu and gave him a small smile. She then faced Ling and bowed in farewell, no longer smiling. Her voice was polite, but cold. “Yes, thank you Mr. Yao. I wish you a pleasant council with Master Fu.”

She closed the door and the two men listened to her heels clacking against the tiled floor. Her footsteps faded away as she made her way to the reception desk.

Ling let his mask fall away and rubbed his temples, groaning.  

“Well then.” Master Fu clasped his hands together. His black eyes took on a playful gleam. “You’re truly hopeless with women, aren’t you?”

 

 


	2. Old Man Fu

The gleam in Master Fu’s eyes only darkened his mood. “Shut up,” Ling growled.

“Come now, is that any way to talk to one of your guest?” Master Fu’s lips curved in amusement.

Ling slumped into his chair. There was no point in pretending that this was a formal conversation. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve known you since I was eight years old. You stopped being a guest a  _long_ time ago.”

Master Fu grinned. “Does this make me family, then?”

Ling snorted. “Yes, you’ve been the persistent, hard-headed, bushy-browed relative I never asked for, who never fails to point out my mistakes.”

Ling grimaced, recalling how pained Mei’s eyes were and the cold tone of her voice. The consequence for his foolishness. He messed up. Big time.

Master Fu dipped his head, his voice sincere. “And you’ve been the model student at my dojo for all these years, giving me a reason to teach another day. Forgive me, sir.”

“No no,” Ling pushed himself up until he was sitting properly. He ran a hand through his hair, fingers tugging at the strands. “You’re right, I’m hopeless with woman. No, I’m hopeless with  _people_. You would think that I would extend the same respect to my own family as I would to any other client.”

Ling sighed. “I plaster a smile on my face, sweat it in a suit, and promote  _glamourized robots_  eight hours a day. Building prototypes, computing algorithms, testing and maintenance fees, juggling with the ethics department,  _do not get me started on the stock shares._  And on top of all that, the weekly father-to-son quote on quote discussions. Ha, more like an opportunity for the old man to tell me once again how “I have so much left to learn before I take up the mantle” and how “this is the price of success.”

Master Fu cocked his head to the side. Ling usually didn’t talk about work so freely.

“Don’t get me wrong, Fu, this job is the only thing I got going for me so I won’t let some stocks and dad’s constant badgering to belittle it. It’s just I don’t like the person I become when I do it. The only time I’m myself, is with you, swinging wooden swords at each other at the dojo. And here, at the end of a work day, with Mei yelling at me about how much of a slob I am.”

Ling sighed again.“Mei’s the only person, besides you, who I don’t have to pretend for.”

Master Fu gave a small smile.  _Not hopeless, just in need of a little training_

He crossed his legs and brought the tips of his fingers together. “Sir, I’m honoured that you feel comfortable enough to confide in me. Now, I don’t mean to pry, but will you hear me out on your… personal debacle?”

Ling dropped his head into his arms and pathetically waved his hand, signalling him to continue.

“From what you have told me in the past, Ms. Chang was asked to be your assistant by Mr. Yoa Senior. Considering you and she grew up together, I think it is safe to say that she knows full well what she has gotten herself into. With respect, I know first hand that supervising you is not always an easy task.”

Ling raised his head and gave him a sheepish grin. Master Fu gave a chuckle as he noticed the soup stains on Ling’s shirt and the three empty ramen cups in the trashcan. “Regardless, I doubt that she will let your insensitivity and childishness cloud her judgement, nor diminish the quality of service she is giving to you. Have faith, sir, because I’m sure she knows how much you care for her.”

Ling shrugged. “She’s my best friend.” He paused. “She’s my only friend.”

“And as much as she may try to deny it, I think she feels the same. However," Master Fu's eyes hardened. "I do believe an apology is warranted."

"Yes, of course, I will, first thing tomorrow!" Ling nodded profusely and began to piece together a suitable plea for forgiveness in his head. 

Master Fu rubbed his hands together. "Well now that that's out of the way, allow me to tell you the reason why I came here today."

Ling propped his elbows up on his desk once more and coaxed his thoughts of Mei to wander back to the conversation at hand. "Yes of course, please do."

Master Fu cleared his throat. "Starting tomorrow, I will no longer be your instructor."

Now, if Ling was still eating ramen, he can imagine himself spewing a mouthful of soup and noodles all over the floor. "What? Why?!" he said, shocked.

Master Fu shrugged. "I believe I have taught you all that I can teach you with the sword, and as you may have noticed, I'm not as young as I used to be. Ling, your swordplay is phenomenal. It is only a matter of time before you will tire of constantly besting me." Ling flushed at his praise. 

"That is why, I've decided to assign you to a new teacher, who will build on your basic hand-to-hand combat skills and also keep you on your toes in sword duels. One of the best trainers at the dojo. I could think of no other to be my successor in your training."

Ling inclined his head. "I look forward to meeting my new trainer."

"And finally, I want you to start taking yoga."

Ling stifled a laugh. "Yoga? Isn't that what old ladies do in the park in the ungodly hours of the morning?"

Master Fu cracked his knuckles, his voice suddenly menacing. "Do  _I_  look like and old lady?"

"Who just said, "I'm not as young as I used to be?"

"Fair enough, but I am not female."

Ling eyed his bristling moustache. "Could have fooled me, " he replied cheekily. 

"Sir, if you were not one of the wealthiest employers in my business, I would have body slammed you for that comment. Ahem, as I was saying, I would like you to start taking the yoga course. Mrs. Curtis shall be your teacher." 

"Izumi's not going to be my fitness instructor anymore?" Ling asked. 

"You knew that Mrs. Curtis was with child, did you not?" 

"Yes, she told me the due date was this fall."

"Last week, Mrs.Curtis grew very ill and had to be hospitalized. There was a complication in the surgery needed for her recovery and ... the child was lost. She asked me if she can teach the yoga course this season, as it helps her cope. Sig is her assistant, as the surgery has left her with permanent throat irritation, causing her to cough profusely, sometimes for minutes on end. Mr.Curtis will always be at her side, ready to administer the medication when needed."

Ling felt his chest tighten with sympathy and made a mental note to never bring up such a painful topic during the course. 

"Why yoga? The whole point of me taking courses at your dojo is to let off steam from... this." Ling waved his hand vaguely at his office.

Master Fu reached up to his head and tightened the rope holding his hair back. "I was hoping that this course would give you another option of releasing your stress in a more, shall we say, calm and reflective manner. As good as it feels to pound on a punching bag, or swinging a sword against an opponent, physical exertion alone cannot take away the mental stress from your career."

Ling was taken back a little from the look of sadness in the older man's eyes. "You are so young, to shoulder this much responsibility for a future that was predetermined for you."

"Relief flooded through him when Fu's look changed to one of determination. "Nevertheless, if this is as you put it, 'the only thing you've got going for you', fight for it. Fight. And when all is said and done, have no regrets because a life with meaning is worth fighting for."

Master Fu rose from his chair and bowed. Ling walked around his desk and clasped his hand firmly. "Thank you, Old Man Fu. For both our sakes, I will fight for my future."

Master Fu's voice seemed gruffer as he replied, "Very good then. Your new trainer and I will be waiting. Tomorrow, 6:00 PM."

Ling opened the door of his office and bowed his teacher out. Master Fu's voice echoed through the hallway."Now don't be late! My granddaughter does not like to be kept waiting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Bear with me lovelies <3


	3. Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry for the month-and-a-bit-long wait T^T I have not and will not give up on this story, I promise. Happy October lovelies <3

Mei cringed as her fingers tangled in her black locks; undoing braids was the most painful part of having long Xingese hair. She stuck a few bobby pins between her teeth and tried to ignore the sharp prickling pain in her scalp. The faint thundering of a rain storm sounded through the windows of her apartment accompanied by the soft hum of her warming kotatsu. With a final tug, the last braid was undone. She took the pins between her fingers, took aim, and threw them towards the large wooden beam in the middle of her room. The pins's sharpened heads hit the centre of the small target she had drawn in chalk. Mei grinned with satisfaction; all those dart-throwing competitions as a teen had payed off. 

She rose from her sofa and pulled the pins from the wood. She placed them on her desk and opened her laptop, checking her email one last time before she went to bed. She skimmed through the reminders of upcoming board meetings, reports from the lab, and the specs for the new AI prototype. Her heart clenched as she recognised Al's signature on the bottom of all documents. She sent all twenty four documents to her printer then closed her laptop, the pang in her chest threatening to spoil her calm evening.

Mei jumped as she felt her phone buzz to life, signalling a call. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID.

**THE YOUNG LORD**

Mei groaned and felt the blood rush to her face in anger.

The cheeky bastard. What did he want this time? A beer? A late night snack? A (god forbid) chili flavoured ramen?

She couldn't just ignore him, she couldn't just  _not_  assist him. She'd lose her job (obviously) and all of its financial perks. She looked around her cozy apartment, her gaze resting on all the second hand furniture and the flickering light fixture hanging over her kitchen table. Renting a bachelorette suite in Tokyo didn't come cheap.  _Putting up with a ignorant, foolish -_

Her thumb hovered over the buzzing photo of his goofy grin, eyes twinkling with mischievous intent. Looking at his silly expression, she came to a sudden realisation; she was the only person he could make that face for. She was the only person he dropped his guard for.

He took his mask off for her. 

The issue of living expenses didn't seem so important any more. She sighed and accepted his call. Because if she lost her job, he lost his best friend.

_My best friend._

"Good evening Mr. Yao, how may I be of service?" 

She was playing the cool-detached-employee card but damn it. She felt entitled to it.

"Drop the formalities, Mei. Listen, I'm really sorry about today."

She marched to her bamboo-frame bed and dropped her phone onto the soft blankets. Best friend or not, she was still pissed. She pressed the speaker button and crossed her arms. Ling's voice rambled on and on with the occasional gulp of breath he managed to fit into his long apology. After a few minutes, he spouted, "I was a total jerk and you of all people don't deserve that."

 _You of all people_. Mei felt her anger fade and the knotted hurt inside her started to unwind.

The final braid.  

"I'm sorry, truly I am." Her cousin's voice has never sounded so sincere. "I promise to never bring up Al again, not unless you're comfortable. I promise to be more aware and sensitive about your feelings. And..." Ling took a deep breath.

Mei waited. 

"I promise to never eat spicy chilli ramen in your presence ever again." 

She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

_What a dork._

Mei sighed again, but only for show this time, and said, "Apology accepted, sir." 

Ling somehow managed to groan and laugh in delight at the same time. It sounded through the gloomy sounds of the rain outside. "Stop calling me 'sir' Mei! It sounds very weird when you call me that." 

"Alright then. 'Goofball' or 'RamenMonster'. Take your pick."

Ling's laughter filled her ear as she picked up the phone and turned it off speaker mode. Her lips perked into a small smile as she settled under her kotatsu. She rested her elbows on the smooth wood and felt her legs start to warm. 

Ling was still laughing so she quickly said, "I prefer 'RamenMonster', to be honest." 

"Then 'RamenMonster' I shall be, dear cousin." Ling's voice steadied but she could still hear the hint of a chuckle. 

"So, how was your appointment with Master Fu? Anything I should know?"

"Put down a dojo session in tomorrow's schedule. 6:00 PM and onwards. Cancel all meetings that might interfere. I'm meeting my new trainer. And... ok, don't laugh ... I'm starting a yoga course, with Mrs. Curtis."

"Yoga?! A hyperactive knucklehead like you, it's a miracle when you ever sit still."

"Says the girl who can't get out of bed on time. Tell me, how many times have you been late to my father's morning conferences?"

Ok, he had a point there. "Twelve... but that's because I'm up till the crack of dawn coordinating all of your appointments! I get over three hundred a week! Seriously Ling, it's a miracle I get any sleep at all these days!"

That was part of the reason, the other involved staring at photos of a certain guy with golden-brown eyes until her heart couldn't take it. She said it in a what she hoped was a joking tone. But today just had to be  _the day_ when Ling became more 'aware and sensitive' about her feelings.

"What Old Man Fu said today... about you looking distressed. Is it because you're not getting enough sleep? Or is it something...else?"

The cautious tone in his voice made her stomach lurch. He knew what the other reason was. 

"Thank you for worrying about me. I'm fine, really."

"No you're not Mei. Please, just tell me if you're alright." Mei drew her legs out from the kotatsu, face flushed. This apology was turning into a therapy session. And she will have none of it.

"As I said, I'm doing just fine. Don't worry about me, RamenMonster. Worry about yourself, you got to show this new trainer of yours who's boss-"

"Technically, I'm  _already_  her boss, Mei-chan." She winced, the -chan tempting another braid of anger to knot inside her. 

Exasperated with herself, she quickly replied. "Alright cheeky, then go show your  _employee_ your as you put it, 'epic ninja sword skills'. I got to go cancel all your appointments for tomorrow."

Guilt welled up inside her, knowing he was only trying to understand. 

 _You don't have the time to understand me. I should know,_ I'm _the one that manages your time._

"Ok, but I'm taking you to dinner after my session. 8:00 PM at Sig's Bistro. Highest Priority. Put it in my schedule."

"But I'm meeting with your father-"

" _Highest Priority,_  Mei. Let me handle the old man. See you tomorrow."

She managed to speak past the lump in her throat. "See you tomorrow."

Ling hung up and the absence of his voice was tangible; the sounds of the rain can be heard again. 

Mei rubbed her eyes and picked herself off from the floor. She turned off the kitchen light and sat down at her laptop, the white glow of the screen streaking her hair with silver. 

She worked until her eyelids turned to lead, forcing her to stop. She slumped into her soft blankets and burrowed her face into her pillow. With Ling's laugh in her ears, she closed her eyes.

A braid of brown and gold. Will it ever come undone? 

 

 

 


End file.
